


ART: Chasing Cats

by alycat, ashtraythief, kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art is illustration for the fic <a href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/49497.html">Chasing Cats</a> </p><p>were!leopard!Jensen + werewolf!Jared, Jensen is in kitty form, Jared is shifting back to human right now :) </p><p>
  <b>warnings: a tiny bit of nakedness, but no important bits are shown :)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Chasing Cats

  


dividers:  
  


and the pics from the gif (also in original -freaking huuge- size if you click on them):  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/20621/20621_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/20767/20767_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/20469/20469_original.jpg)

 

 

 

also posted at my journal on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/10195.html)


End file.
